


Bird, Nomad and Wolf

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Netflix, des fantômes et une chèvre  [Steve/Bucky/Sam]





	Bird, Nomad and Wolf

Bucky : Qu'elle mission moisie, le monstre m'a mit dans les poubelles

Steve : Mon bouclier est plein de bave alien

Sam : Moi il voulait me bouffer

Bucky : C'est pas une grosse perte

Sam : Ta gueule

Bucky : Moi aussi je t'aime du con

Steve : Langage

Bucky : Pardon chéri

Steve : Par contre jcrois que l'alien a bousillé la nouvelle porch de Tony

Bucky : Nan c'est moi, il me saoul

Sam : Bon on fait quoi ce soir ?

Steve : Un pictionary !

Sam : C'est pas drôle avec toi tu dessine beaucoup trop bien, desolé mon cœur

Bucky : Ya quoi a la télé ?

Sam : Ta chèvre débile a bouffé le programme tv

Bucky : Parle pas comme ça de Rebecca jr, elle est plus intelligente que ton perroquet déplumé la

Sam : Perroquet déplumé ? Redwing il me comprends au moins, ta aucun dialogue avec ta

bestiole, elle sert a rien a part bouffer les rideaux, en plus a quel moment tu donne le nom de ta sœur a une chèvre

Steve : Heu les gars ?

Bucky : T'inquiète pas on se dispute c'est normal dans un couple, hein pigeon ?

Sam : Wé malgré que tu sois vieux et stupide je t'aime

Steve : Heu ok… Bon ou est la télécommande…

Sam : C'était quoi ça ? Y'a eu un bruit

Steve : Elle était la enfaîte, jme suis assis dessus, c'est bête

Bucky : Pas grave, l'autre jour j'ai crus que je m'étais assis sur Scott mais enfaîte c'était juste

une miette de sandwich…

Sam : J'ai netflix sinon, sur l'ordi

Bucky : C'est quoi ce truc on dirait un nom de maladie

Sam : Mais non ya plein de films dessus, même des séries de super héros

Bucky : Ho non ça me rappelle le taff

Steve : Wanda va avoir une série biographique et le frère de Thor aussi, jcrois il menace les

producteurs pour ça, on fait une série sur sa vie ou son fantôme les hante a jamais, Thor est pas super content du coup il menace d'appeler ghost buster, il a des amies la bas…

Bucky : C'est quoi ghost buster ? Shuri m'a fait voir plein de films mais lui je connais pas

Steve : C'est trop bien ! On a qu'a le mettre !

Bucky : C'était cool, j'adore le cinéma du 21eme siècle !

Steve : Ta raison, en plus maintenant ya de la couleur !

Bucky : Tu te rappelle quand on allait au cinéma ensemble a l'époque ?

Steve : Oui, mais on avait même pas le droit de se tenir la main dans la salle…

Bucky : Ouai c'était pas terrible

Steve : Heureusement maintenant c'est légal

Bucky : Les gens sont moins cons, pardon pour le gros mot chéri

Sam : Ceux qui restent ont dut faire un malaise, captain america est gay avec 2 mecs

Bucky : La dernière personne qui m'a sortit un truc homophobe a eu mon poing en métal dans son sale pif

Steve : Bon ya quelques crétins du moyen age, on est un peu a l'étroit et on doit subir les remarques de Tony, mais sinon ça va on se débrouille

Bucky : Il mérite je j'égratigne sa belle voiture… Et jme rappelle la tête de Sharon

Sam : On doit aussi vivre en colloc avec un bouc puant

Bucky : Et une mouette débile

Steve : Malgré tout ça jvous aime les gars ! Vous perde pendant 5 ans c'etait trop long ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Câlin ?

Bucky : Câlin !

Sam : Câlin ! Hey bouge la chèvre !

Chevre : Bééééé

Bucky : Respecte la un peu c'est notre fille ! Ecoute pas ton méchant père, reste avec papa !

Sam : Jte déteste


End file.
